


Sense and Sensibility 理智與感性

by kakakc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I need my Ravenclaw girls positivity, Ravenclaw
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 雷文克勞的房間位於霍格華玆的一座高塔上，迴轉而上的樓梯，猶如攀上星際，能夠一窺宇宙的奧祕。





	Sense and Sensibility 理智與感性

雷文克勞的房間位於霍格華玆的一座高塔上，迴轉而上的樓梯，猶如攀上星際，能夠一窺宇宙的奧祕。

每晚學生回宿舍就寢時皆必須與銅鷹打招呼，解開一道謎題才獲准進入。而今晚時值深夜，Cho Chang坐在空蕩蕩的交儀廳裡，披著睡袍交叉著雙腿陷坐於柔軟的沙發裡。微微紅腫的眼底下帶著淺淺的黑眼圈，她給自己泡了一杯茶，手中杯子的滾燙熱度正隨著時間慢慢褪卻至微涼。

她將杯緣靠近於嘴邊，慢慢地唅飲著，在心裡提醒著自己把這杯喝完就得去睡了……

 

「晚安，今晚的星星很美呢。」

突然背後傳來輕輕的一句，害她差點把一口茶噴出來。

Cho反射性地轉身幾乎要發出足以震破玻璃的典型少女式尖叫，一隻手越過沙發背輕柔地按住她的唇。

手的主人頂著一頭幼細如乾稻草一般的金髮，亂糟糟的── _裡頭混著的是樹丫和落葉嗎？_ Cho難以致信地想──淡色的眉毛像兩片掉落在她臉上的羽毛，形狀像胡蘿蔔的耳環隨著動作晃了晃，胸口前垂掛著一長串木塞項鍊，四年級的Luna Lovegood另一隻手裡抱著一疊厚厚的筆記和剪報，並握著一個顏色可疑的玻璃瓶，裝滿混濁的液體。

 

「Luna！妳嚇壞我了……」

Cho撫著自己的胸口，呼了一大口氣。

「抱歉。」Luna歪頭，從站著的角度俯視著她。

這讓Cho不禁想起此刻詭異之處：「妳外出了？在這種時間？」

「因為晚上是大嘴綵球魚產卵的時候，我一直很想親眼看看。」

Luna晃了晃手中的瓶子，展開微笑，令Cho更確定她並不想知道裡頭有什麼。

「大嘴…綵球魚？」她試探地問。

「沒錯，如果妳不喜歡的話，下次到湖邊游泳時可以帶上戈迪根，那可以用來驅趕牠們。」

Luna聳了聳肩，顯然從對方細微的反應裡已能得知對方的不自在，直率地說出迴避的方法。

Cho挑了挑眉，她在考慮的是另一個問題。

「妳就這樣半夜跑出去不怕會被Filch或Mrs. Norris抓到嗎？」

「我在走過的地方都會灑下一些貓不喜歡的橘子水，」Luna從口袋裡翻出一個橙色的小瓶子，「或肉桂粉，」緊接著另一瓶淺黃色的，「或薰衣草。」還有最後一瓶紫色的。

「……看來妳對動物很有一套。」Cho發現自己終究敗下陣來，失笑地搖了搖頭，「而別人還以為妳是個瘋子。」

「瘋子？」

「呃、抱歉…我並沒有……我是說其他人總是愛取笑妳……」

Cho愈說愈輕聲，用手把黑色長髮撥到頸後，眼神一陣遲疑。

Luna卻直視著她，眼神誠懇：「每個人都總會有取笑的一刻，妳不用為此覺得尷尬。」

Cho梳理著髮絲的手頓住，本來掛著想要粉飾太平的微笑消失了。

 

失眠使她一臉倦容且無法閉眼，但她怎樣也沒料想到會在此時此刻被一個四年生戳破。

 

她深吸了一口氣，然後拍了拍她身旁的空位：「我睡不著，如果妳還不累的話，可不可以坐下來陪我一下？」

「妳確定嗎？」

Luna眨了眨好奇的雙眼。

「什麼意思？」

「因為我和Harry的女朋友是好朋友而你和Harry是舊情人的關係？」

「嗯、…」Cho點頭得不太自然，顯然因為這樣的事實不明說也沒關係，但眼前的女孩就是有著把事實說出來的勇氣。她開始不太確定邀請對方坐下來陪自己是否適合，但Luna看她點頭了，便繞過椅背坐下在她身邊，把手裡拿著的東西一股腦兒全堆放到面前的茶几上。

 

兩人並肩坐著並陷入了沉默，她們皆選擇仰望天際，雷文克勞所在的高度可媲美觀星塔，天花板上的星空掛著銀白色的新月。

 

良久後，Cho終於決定好了，才嘆了一口氣低下頭，看著自己的腳尖問：「讓我猜一猜，他們在背後說我玩弄Potter的感情？」

「妳是嗎？」

「我當然會否定。」Cho猛地搖了搖頭，「誰不喜歡Harry？不過我想他現在很討厭我吧。」

「我今天才和他說過話，」Luna偏頭看著她，「我想他並不討厭妳，但也不喜歡妳。」

「……妳還真是擅長安慰人呢，Luna。」

Cho感到好氣又好笑。

然而幾聲苦澀的笑聲過後她忍不住用雙手掩著臉，像是終於無法隱藏而必須傾吐而出的、近乎自言自語地呢喃著：「這已經是近乎被害妄想……他對我沒感覺了，時機也不對，那時候Cedric才死了沒多久──我到底在想甚麼呢？」

「大概就是因為不想思考的關係吧，」近乎胡言亂語的句子卻似乎更讓Luna能夠理解似的，她點了點頭附和地回答，「失去母親時我也不想思考或理解或接受，父親也告訴我不去想也沒關係，所以我也一直沒去想，然後隨著時間就忘了當初想要理解萬事萬物的理由。」

Cho自掌心中抬頭看著她，月色下這個比她更年少的女孩連金髮也淡得像要變成銀色一般，令她想起她們在Harry領導的Dumbledore軍祕密集會時練習護法咒的情景，柔和的、發自內心的銀色。

這讓她忍不住展開一個微笑，即使微弱卻是打從心底裡的，並伸出手拍了拍對方的肩膀。

「和妳聊天很愉快。有沒有人跟妳說過這點？」

「是嗎？大部份人都覺得我難以招架，」Luna頓了一頓，像是努力回想別人對她的評價，「或難以理解。」

「妳可是雷文克勞的一份子，」Cho不禁抱起了雙手，語氣變得嚴厲，「理智的感性，那可是鮮少人擁有的智慧，這不正是雷文克勞所需要的？我們絕不輸人。」

「學院之間應該友好相處吧。」Luna顯得有些茫然。

「Luna妳真是太缺乏競爭意識了……」Cho把手留在對方的肩膀之上，「下次來看魁地奇給我打氣怎樣？那氣氛一定會叫妳全情投入為我們學院喊吶助威的。」

這是她的最後一年了，Cho想，該如何提高今年雷文克勞取得魁地奇杯的機率？

 

（──彼此心照不宣的是，在黑魔王不斷擴展的勢力下，她們依然憑藉著這些煩惱來維持日常。）

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2017.09.03  
> 雷文克勞的女孩子們一直是我很想寫的對象，大概從HP完結後就怨念了那麼久。這篇是在六集和七集之間左右的時間點，想寫『和哈利轟動分手後的學姐』與『哈利現任女友的好朋友學妹』這樣的對手戲（笑）  
> 加嘉


End file.
